Untitled
by iceage ninja
Summary: Raph saves a little girl from the PD'S and the foot. I suck at summaries. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled It was a regular day for Raph(if you could call it regular). His usual day of training, teasing Mikey, then getting pissed off at Leo for calling him a hot-head. Well being called a hot-head rarely happened. Let's just say it was a monthly thing, he, he. Raph had gone out of the lair to cool down for a while, and had been out for a while. "Anger issues, I don't got anger issues. They're the ones who got anger issues!" he said to himself angrily, "Why did Leo call me a hot-head in the first place?!" he asked himself for the thousand time that night. That's when he heard something like glass being broken. Raph's instincts immediately kicked in and he ran to where he heard the noise come from. When he got there he saw someone had broken into an apartment in the 5th floor. Not having Leo with him to give him an order, he immediately went over. "Give us the girl," he heard a voice that sounded like Fong's say, "Hand 'er over and we won' hurt ya as bad as we're opposed to!" he said a bit louder this time. Raph decided to wait awhile to see if Fong and his gang would come out. No luck there. Raph peeked inside and gasped a little. The house was a wreck, all the photos and furniture either crooked or busted. But he also noticed that Fong and

* * *

his gang weren't alone . . .

* * *

Yea I know I suck at this. Just review people, please.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

When Raph looked in he didn't expect to see the purple dragons(well he kind of did because he heard Fong's voice); with halph of the frekin' foot clan in there! But in the center of it all there was a family of 3. A mother, father, and a 1 or 1 ½ year old baby girl.

'Is that the girl they're after?', Raph wondered to himself.

"Give us da girl," one of the pds' said, " 'And she won' die as bad as you two!"

When he said that the mother saw Raph at the fire-escape and motioned him to run, or look away. Raph wasn't going to until one of the foot looked his way. Raph just moved out of view but not too far, just in case the family needed any help.

"Fine," Fong said after a while, "We'll jus' have to take the girl from you den'." He said evilly.

"No, get away from them!" the father shouted when Raph looked back inside. "If you hurt them I fuckin swear I'll get you for it!"

The man's threats did no good though. One of the foot grabbed the mother by the neck and held her up while she still held her child. The father angrily charged at them, just to be held up by the neck as well by one of the foot.

"You . . . worthless . . . bastard" the mother said between gasps of air.

Raph couldn't move, he felt paralyzed where he was standing. The mother motioned to the father to look towards the window where Raph was at. He did and both of them, without any of the foot or dragons noticing, motioned to Raph to get out of there. Raph, didn't understand why they were so desperately wanting him to leave. The women, knowing Raph wasn't moving any time soon, made a motion of look away. Raph didn't move but did as he was told(or motioned).

"So Mrs. Jenkins," Fong said getting closer to Mrs. Jenkins(who was still holding her child) with a knife in hand, "Any last words for you and the Mr.?" Even though Raph wasn't looking he knew what was happening. Well he sort of had an idea.

Mrs. Jenkins nodded and said between gasps, "You . . . son of a . . . bitch." That's all Raph heard before two screams od agonizing pain went through out all Manhattan.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the actual ch 3

* * *

When Raph heard the screams he couldn't take it any more. He looked inside for a perfect place to ambush them, but while scanning the room he saw something that horrified him. Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins were trying to crawl away from there captors as fast as they could. But they were weak and bloody for all the torment they went through, and there necks had been slit.

After seeing this Raph immediately jumped into action. He 1st took down the foot closest to him in a blur. Then he took down the ones near the PD. All the while the couple getting weaker.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people!?" Raph asked in anger after taking out all the foot bots(sorry if I forgot to put that in sooner). "What did this family ever do to you, you bastards?!" he asked while kiking them down.

"Let's get outa' 'ere" one of the PD's yelled after Raph kicked them out of the apartment and quickly shutting the door.

With that done Raph turned around and saw something he hadn't noticed before. There was a bit of blood on one wall and on the floor. And the Jenkins weren't only bloody, but badly bruised as well. Raph immediately ran over to the couple, to tend the best he could to their wounds.

"Ma'am; Mrs. Jenkins, let me help you!" Raph said as he got to the couple.

"Y-y-you can't do anything n-n-now, my good f-f-friend." Mrs Jenkins said weakly. Raph was a bit shocked that a human he just met called him a friend, but before he could say anything Mrs. Jenkins said, "I-i-i could tell your a f-f-friend just by looking at you." she said.

"Mrs. Jenkins I need to get you and your husband to a hospital now" Raph said after shaking the friend thing of.

Mrs. Jenkins let out a few tears and said, "No n-need t-to take my husband," she said, "h-h-he's already g-gone." she added as Raph added more pressure to the wound.

Raph was kind of hit hard by what she said. And after saying Mrs. Jenkins started crying and to comfort her, all Raph could do was cradle her in his arms while kneeling down. And while doing so, getting some blood on his leg and plastron.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. AND THANKS AGAIN THOSE WHO SUPPORT ME. **


	4. Chapter 4

ch. 4  
Mrs. Jenkins cried for a while still holding her daughter in hand, while tried remaining strong and holding in all his tears at all the pressure that was going on around him at the moment.

"R-rafael" Mrs. Jenkins said after atleast trying to regain herself, "I don't w-want you t-to call the p-police . . . till af-fter I'm gone." she weakly said.

"W-what?" Raph asked a bit stunned at her recuest, "Why would you want me to do that?" he asked.

"J-just please d-do th-that . . . one . . . l-last thing f-for me." she answered. "And p-please" she trailed of for a moment thinking' "Please d-don't l-let those . . . g-good for n-nothing b-bastards get m-my d-daughter." she said.

"M-me? You want me to take care of your daughter?" Raph asked, "B-but I'm a mutant."

"Yes, b-but y-you have a good heart" she said weakly and a bit more quietly, "P-please t-take . . . care o-of m-my little M-maribel" she said with her last dying breath. 

"Mrs. Jenkins, Mrs. Jenkins!" Raph said desperately but knew it would be of no use, "I will do as you wish, my friends." Raph said as his eyes started watering.

Raph took the young Maribel from her mother's lifeless hands and carried her out the window with him. He jumped to the roof of the building right next to the one he was at. Raph took out his T-phone and called the cops saying he heard some yelling in the apartment next to his. After the cops showed up he continued his trip back to the lair. When he was nearly home though, he was stopped; by the one and only Karai.


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5  
When Raph saw Karai there in her fighting stance, he knew he wouldn't be abel to fight her of with a child in his arms. He held Maribel close to him with one arm, aand with the other pointing his sai at Karai.

"So Rafael," Karai said in a mocking tone, "Your full time babysitter now; or am I just lucky to kill two idiots at once." she finished.

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch?!" Raph asked as his eyes started to watter up again, "This family never did anything to you people, and you decide to come kill them for the fun of it all!"

"Not for fun," she said glaring at him, "It's just buisness you and that little brat there wouldn't even understand!"

"You know thats not true," he said a little more calmly, "You know the true reason. But instead you hide behind your own lies, and make an inocent girl lose her mother!"

At those words Karai stiffened, knowing that what Raph had said about her; the lies; the young girls mother, she knew they were all true. After processing this for a while through her head she said, "I'll let you go, for now!" Then she threw a smoke bomb and disapered.

Raph stayed there a bit stunned with his sai still pointing up, but he kept on moving. For he knew that young Maribel's life de4pended on it. When he was nearly there, Raph stopped on a building knowing Karai was still folowing him.

He got out a smoke bomb and yelled, "Stop following me!" With that he threw the smoke bomb and quickly jumped into a manhole and slid the top on.

"Fuck!" Karai yelled, "No matter, he will come back. And when he does. He. Is. Going. Down!"

Inside the sewers Raph heared Karai, and knew she had a point. Raph held Maribel with both hands infront of him looking at her as she looked at him with a sad expresion over her face.

'What am I going to do with you Maribel?' Raph asked himself as he looked at her as she started falling asleep in her light pink blanket.

Raph couldn't hold it in anymore. He held Maribel close to him, her head to his head, as he silently let the teers fall down his face; thinking of all the pressure this was causing. And knowing he was there at a murder scene and witnessed the bloody death of two good people. And didn't do anything to help them, when they needed him the most.

When Raph regained himself he continued his way to the lair. When he was nearly there he noticed the blood on him and Maribel's blanket.

"Fuck," he thought out loud, "The guys and Splinter are going to kill me." he said starting to run with a sleeping Maribel in arms, "Hope they understand" he said befor entering the lair.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK SO THERESE MY NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE ENYOY**

* * *

ch 6  
"Mikey!" Leo yelled from the dojo, "Where the hell is Raph?!"

"For the hundredth time leo, I. Got. No Frekin'. Clue!" Mikey yelled from the living room as Leo came out of the dojo.

"Guys, come quick," yelled donnie from the lab, Mikey and Leo came running in, "Therese two figures coming for the lair fast. And it can't be April cuz' she's on a trip and Raph never brings home any company. Plus he left his phone here." he said as they looked at the screen.

Suddenly Raph ran into the lair caring Maribel.

"Guys!" he shouted, "C'mere quick! It's an actual emergency!" he ended sounding like he was 'bout to pass out or something.

Donnie ran into the living room first followed by Leo and Mikey soon after. Suddenly Donnie stopped in his tracks a few feet from Raph.

"Raph whats-" leo didn't finish because of the scene in front of him. " Raph what the hell happened?! Why are you covered in blood wile carrying a little kid?!"

"Awww," Mikey said, "He's carrying a baby. how cute!"

Yea, not the point Mikey. Raph, were did you get the baby?" asked Donnie, "Cuz I know you aint the type to babysit."

"Could we please not talk 'bout this right now?!" Raph exclaimed making the guys flinch, "Just please check and make sure that Maribel is alright."

"Maribel?" they all asked.

"You naming kids now or something, Raph?" asked Leo, "I thought that was Mikey's job."

"Really, me and her are covered in blood and that's what you want to talk about?"

"Ok, I'll take a look at her." said Donnie taking Maribel from Raph's arms. "Don't worry. I'll make sure she's fine." he said reassuringly.

"Ok. Thanks." Raph replied.

Then Master Splinter walked into the room, and he saw Raph and Maribel's state of condition. And his eyes practically looked like saucers.

"What happened here, who is this child, and to whom does she belong to?!" master Splinter exclaimed.

The turtles were quiet for a while, then they all pointed at Raph, who looked like he saw a ghost as he stares at his hands. That still had some fresh blood.

"Rafael," Master Splinter said after he noticed what Raph was staring at, "Let your brothers watch over the young one, while you come with me and explained what happened."

"Y-yes master Splinter" Raph answered looking at his sensei.

Raph and Master splinter walked into the dojo out of site of the others. Donnie looked at Maribel for a while then walked into the lab followed by his brothers.

While back at the dojo, "Very well my son, tell me what happened," he said getting a wet towel while Raph stared horrified at the blood quickly taking the towel and cleaning himself of.

"Well I was just out, like usual," and he continued to tell what happened. All the while staring at the now red towel.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER, SORRY IF IT SUCKS. SO JUST READ IT.**  
ch 7  
While Raph explained all that happened to Master Splinter, the guys fixed up Maribel. Or at least trying to do there best they could.

"Okay," said Donnie, "How the fuck do you check or heal a baby?"

"How the hell should I know?" answered Leo, "Your the frekin' genius here!"

"Guys, don't cuss infront of a baby," said Mikey, "I heard that whenever someone cusses, it's like hell for a baby."

Rite then Maribel woke up and stared up at them. With her lovely green emerald eyes.

"Whoa" they all said at the same time as they saw her eyes.

"Her eyes are almost exactly like Raph's," said Donnie, "It's actually kinda cute." he finished.

After Donnie said that Maribel started crying.

"Oh, no" they all said.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know," said Donnie, "We could try things, but I don't think that they'll work so well. Especially since she doesn't seem like she's going to stop any time soon."

"Well what can we do?" asked Leo.

"I know," said Mikey, "Funny faces!" then he started making his best funny faces.

Maribel still kept on crying though. Witch pretty much irritated the guys.

"That's it!" they all yelled as Master splinter and Raph walked into the room.(Raph is now clean of the blood.)

"you know what?!" Leo said getting Maribel and putting her in Raph's arms, "You take care of her. She's driving us crazy!" he said as him Donnie and Mikey walked out the room with Master Splinter. That's when the guys noticed something. Maribel had stopped crying. She had stopped when they handed her to Raph.

"Um . . . what just happened?" Raph asked as he was partly shocked that she had stopped crying.

"It seems that young Maribel is more comfortable around Rafael than any of us. This is strange." said Master Splinter.

"Psh, that's not what happened," said Mikey, "She jus' got tired of crying."

With that said he grabbed Maribel and put her so she could face him. She then started crying, Mikey turned her to face Raph and she stopped. He did this for a minute or so, all the while a smirk growing on Raph's face. Also a small smile on Master Splinter's face. After that Mikey just handed her back to Raph.

"Ok," Mikey said after he noticed that Maribel was kinda comfortable around all of them now, "Let's see if she could say our names!" at that they all gathered around her and Raph. except for Master Splinter who went to the dojo.

"Ok, but remember," said Donnie, "She's still little and might not know much so take it easy on her." they all nodded in response.

"Me first," said Mikey, "k, little Mary, say Mikey. C'mon don't be shy."

"Milk," was her response witch made the others laugh.

"No, it's Mikey" he repeated.

"Mickey"

"I guess that's close enough" he responded.

"Alright, now say Donnie," said Donnie.

"Dorkie." she answered.

"Eh, as long as it's not Raph or Mikey, it's totally fine." he said with a smile.

"Could you say Leo?" asked Leo.

"Weo" was all Maribel said.

"Heh she got mine better than your guy's," he said looking at Donnie and Mikey.

Raph was about to talk when Mikey said, "Say Raph." Then he whispered to Donnie and Leo, "Bet you with the names she gave us she'll name him retard." then the three of them started laughing, but sopped when Maribel was going to say something.

"B-broder." she said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**K, SO HERES THE NEXT STORY. PLEASE ENJOY, AND SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.**

* * *

Ch 8  
When Maribel said those little words, they were in a some what state of shock. They didn't exactly expect her to say 'brother Raphie'.

"Um, am I the only one who finds her afection towards me a little . . . weired. Or is it just me?" Raph asked.

"Maybe She knew more waords than we thought, " Donnie said, "For we all we know she could be really inteligent."

"Ahem, nerd." Mikey said getting a glare from Donnie.

"Ok, now let's see if she could say Father or Master Splinter. C'mon, say something." Leo said trying to persuade her.

"Father." was all that came from Maribel, getting smiles from all the guys, before Master Splinter walked in.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Master Splinter asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh, no Sensei. It was just Maribel learning how to talk" Leo answered.

"Hmm, I just noticed that Maribel's eyes are green like Rafael's," he said, "One of her parents must have had green eyes and is the reason why she trusts Rafael."

When Raph heard these words he some what, saddened. And Maribel seemed to be the first to notice. Soon followed by the others.

"Rafael, is something bothering you my son?" asked Master Splinter walking over to Raph.

"I-it's just that Mr. Jenkins had green eyes as well" Raph answered.

"What was Mrs. Jenkins eye color?" Mikey asked with curiosity.

"Icy-sky blue." Raph answered, "Why'd you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity, as usual." Mikey answered.

"Right, um Raph were did you say you got her from?" Leo asked.

"Her parent's apartment building. Why?"

"We're going to have to go get some stuff from their apartment" Leo responded.

"What?!" they all asked.

"Leo she made me call the cops after she- what i'm trying to say is that we can't go cuz' the cops are going to be al over the place!" Raph said

"Yea, but April isn't going to be abel to bring us any baby supplies 'cuz shes' on a trip and we can't just walk into a store and get the stuff our selves." Leo said.

"Fair point" said Mikey and Raph at the same time.

"Um, Raph." Donnie said, "Since you called the cops . . . THEY COULD EASILY TRACK DOWN THE T-PHONES SIGNAL!" he shouted making Leo, Raph, and Mikey jump back in surprise.

"He, he, Maybe I should have thought that through a little more. And maybe used the house phone that was right on the table . . . that was right next to me." Raph said nervously, making Maribel giggle a little.

The guys quickly geared up, and made Mikey caries Maribel all the way to the apartment. And of course he complained about her starting to get heavy. When they started to get close to the apartment Raph stopped them and looked around very carefully, even though he knew that was Leo's job. He then let them continue on there way to the apartment. But When they got there they did not expect to see a bad scene. It was like one of Mikey's horror movies that he had rented a couple weeks ago.

"Raph you said this was bad but, we didn't know it was this . . . bad." Donnie said staring at the dead couple on the floor.

"It wasn't this bad when I left" Raph said grabbing Maribel from Mikey, "Those jerks must have come back." he said glaring towards the window.

"Ok, Raph when your done having a staring contest with the frekin' unblikable window, could you please help us look for some clothes and maybe a carrier for the baby?" Leo said.

"I'm coming" Raph said a little reluctantly.

The guys went through out the apartment looking for stuff for Maribel. Or something that she could at least wear till April got back and helped them buy some more clothes, and maybe some baby food as well. When they entered a different room they saw a crooked picture and saw a small door behind it. When they opened it they saw a small vile with a blue liquid and a tape that said, "_PLAY ME!_"

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU GO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW. BEY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

* * *

**ch 9  
**  
_PLAY ME! _was what the tape that the guys found with the blue liquid in the vile said. Nothing else that said '_memories'_ or '_for Maribel'._ The guys pondered over it for a while thinking what it could be, only one thought crossed their minds, it had to be important to be kept in a hidden area.

"Well, should we play it?" asked Donnie.

"What if it explodes in our face?!" asked Mikey, "Like it always does in those cartoons and spy movies!"

"That's exactly what they are Mikey!" Raph said, "They're just cartoons and movies that make no frekin' sense!"

"Ok are you two going to argue all night, or play the stupid video!?" Leo said angrily.

Donnie put in the tape in a TV that was in a corner of the room and they began to watch it.

* * *

THE TAPE

_"Hello, to whoever is watching this tape right now," said a women(who looks like Shira from ice age only human), "This is a prerecorded message so you won't exactly be able to get all the answers you may need." The lady then picked up the vile, "This is a dangerous substance that was made in my husbands Laboratory not to long ago, it is dangerous an very unpredictable to what it can and can't do." she said with worry in her eyes, "Whoever finds it has to promise with their life to keep the substance safe!"_

Her worried look getting a bit more worried than it already was, "I've also had a dream constantly, almost every night now, my husband says they're not dreams any more; they're visions . Something dreadful happens to me and my husband one night, some stranger by the name Rafael comes to help us but we do not allow him, for we knew that it was our fate to die like this after those visions that I've been having." she took a pause wiping a tear away, "All I remember is that this stranger 'Rafael', raises my daughter along side his comrades, and raise her as their sister. So please, if this is true, take care of her and the vile."

**END VIDEO**

THIS VIDEO WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 5 SECONDS.

* * *

At this the guys ran out of the room just in time to see the tape explode along with the entire room. They just sat there for a few seconds taking in all that happened, especially the explosion.

"See I told you guys it would explode!" Mikey yelled.

The guys got up and started heading out, but were soon stopped by Karai.

"How did you find us?!" Leo asked angrily.

"Easily, tracking down the signal of your phone." she answered slyly.

"I told you they would be able to track us down!" Donnie yelled before the Foot charged at them. 


	10. Chapter 10

ch 10  
"Scatter!" Leo yelled when the foot clan attacked, "Don't let them get near Raph and the baby!"

"Her name is, Maribel!" Raph yelled as he was being chased by three foot, "Say it right, OR DON'T SAY IT AT ALL!"

"Guys, I have a question!" Mikey yelled holding of some foot.

"Could it wait?!" Donnie asked, "If you haven't noticed, we're kind of busy at the moment!"

"But it's really important!" Mikey yelled dodging a blow to the face, "WHERE'S THE VILE?!" he yelled getting the attention of all his brothers, and enemies.

They all looked around frantically looking for the vile. While dodging blows and hits from the foot, until they noticed that Karai wasn't exactly there any more. Well at least not in their view.

"W-were's Karai?" Mikey asked looking around for her, "Wasn't she in the room just now, like exactly right now. Because-" Mikey was stopped when they heard Raph scream in pain.

When the guys all looked towards were Raph was at they saw Karai there with a blade that had some blood on it, and Raph was holding his arm in pain because Karai had slashed it. But there was something else the guys noticed, Raph wasn't holding Maribel no more. Karai was, along with the vile with the blue, unpredictably dangerous, liquid.

"So Rafael, we meat again." Karai said starring at the horrified look on Raph, "And this time you brought the little brat, and . . . them." she said getting offended looks from the guys, especially Leo."

"Karai, you bitch, give Maribel and the vile back!" Raph yelled, "Give her and I won't hurt you to much!"

"No, unless you say sorry." Karai said mockingly, "Or, I could pour this vile on the little bitch, and see what happens to her. Maybe she'll turn into another, horrifyingly, disgusting, mutant." she said starring Raph into his horrified eyes.

"Karai," Leo said, "Just hand us the baby and we'll leave. We also want the vile."

"Jee thanks, Leo." Raph said, "Sweet talking her is really going to make her hand them both over."

"Well, you guys want to see what she turns into, or can I have the fun all to myself?" Karai said with an evil smirk going over her face.

She popped the lid of the vile and moved it towards Maribel's Raph could do was stare horrified at what Karai was doing, knowing that he had failed the parents of this helpless child. Knowing that the promis that he had made, was going to be all for nothing. Even though he tried all he could, he had failed. And he knew because the liquid was know poured all throughout Maribel's little body. Raph immediately got over it and charged at Karai, hitting her with his hurt arm, making him hiss in pain.

"Guys, get Maribel out of here!" Raph yelled handing Maribel to his brothers an then holding his injured arm, while turning back to Karai, "Why do you torture people like this!? She never did nothin', and yet you hurt her! Your insane you bitch!"

And with that he quickly followed his brothers out the window and left. Back at the lair Donnie bandaged and cleaned Raph's wound, and checked Maribel for any side affects to the substance. But found none. With that Raph took her to his room and fell asleep.

At some point during the night, the substance took affect. Witch made Raph wake up, "Ahhhhh!" was what Raph said when he saw what had happened to her.


	11. Chapter 11

ch 11  
"Aaaaaah!" Raph's scream was heard all over the entire lair, it was pretty astonishing that no one woke up!

Raph's self contious was telling him to run and find help as soon as possible, but his gutt told him to stay and see what happened. His entire room was glowing. And it was caused by the young girl who was hunched over on his floor, and seemed to be growing by the second. All Raph did was stare in horror as the little Maribel got bigger.

When the glowing finally stopped, sitting in the middle of Raph's room was a 11 or 12 year old girl, with black hair with golden brown high lights on the bangs over her right eye. She was covered by a yellow blanket that they had gotten from April's room; and had on what seemed to be a necklace with what looked like a tiny portal charm. She stared up at Raph, who seemed to have calmed down now and was trying to take it all in.

"R-raph?" she asked slowly and carefully, "Were am I? What happened?" she asked. Witch surprised Raph.

"You talk?!" Raph asked, "You could talk and have been turned into a, what 12 year old, and now we find out you could talk!"

"Well I'm sorry, but it's not like I wanted this to happen," she said getting up with the blanket, "Um, not to cut the conversation short but, um, could you please go get me something more comfortable to wear? If it's not to much of a bother." she asked.

"Hmm, oh yea. Wait her I'll be right back" Raph said before heading to April's room and picking out some black legging and a black long-sleeve, "OK so here are some things that could help; for now at least." he said handing her the clothes.

"Thanks, could you please turn around, or exit the room, please?" she asked kind of embarrassed.

"Uh, sure." Raph said just as embarrassed.

Three minutes later she let him back in, and quickly shut the door making sure no one knew of her new appearance. Raph sat on his bed and tried to think this through, all the pressure was coming back to him. But this time it felt heavier than the last. This time he was dealing with a young preteen that, for all he knew, had an attitude problem. At that thought Raph kind of smiled knowing if that happened there would be two of him. Suddenly a bright light flashed throughout the room, again.

"Maribel what's goin' on?!" Raph asked seeing it was coming from her necklace with the portal charm.

It suddenly died down and Maribel wasn't standing in the same spot. She then suddenly popped up behind Raph who let out a startled scream.

"Aah! What the?" he said looking at her, noticing she had a smirk on her face, "Why are you smirking all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Because now I could do this," she said holding the charm and disappearing, only to re appear in another part of the room, "This-is-so-cool!" she said disappearing then reappearing in many parts of the room.

"Would-you-hold-still!" Raph said trying to hold her down or at least trying to grab her before she disappeared again. But he wasn't very lucky at that plan.

He was about ready to give up when she finally stopped, and seemed to be a tad worn out of all the chasing and portal transportation; witch gave Raph an advantage to grab her.

"Gotcha!" he said in a play ful way that an older brother may use on a younger sibling. And this made Maribel laugh with excitement.

"Ok, ok," She said, "I give. You win this round, and I'll go to bed now." she said letting Raph know he was the victor.

"Good," Raph said with a playful smirk, "Cuz' while I'm in training tomorrow-"

"Let me guess, I'll have to stay here for safety reasons." she said interrupting him.

"Yes," he said, "Looks like you already know the role."

After Raph said this they heard a door across the hall open, followed by a couple of footsteps heading their way. Witch made both of them panic. Especially Raph since he was the responsible one for whatever happened to her, and also for her safety.

"Shit!" they both said in unison knowing it was Leo, and that he would for sure tell Sensei about this.

"Quick," Raph said, "Teleport to his room and when he's going back teleport back over here!" he said as if he were the leader of a massive operation.

"Got it." she said before telaporting out of there.

And just in time because Leo knocked on Raph's door at that very moment, startling Raph a bit. Before he opened the door he made sure that there was nothing suspicious lying around, or at least visible to his hawk eyed brother. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Yea?" Raph said in the best sleepy voice he could pull of. "Oh, what's up Leo?" he said rubbing one of his eyes and yoning.

"Um, hey Raph," Leo said looking at his 'sleepy' brother, "Um was there any bright lights or laughing coming from your room, by any chance?" he asked carefully; witch got him a weird look from Raph.

"Say what now?" Raph asked.

"It's just that-Oh never mind!" Leo said going back to his room and closing the door.

"*Sigh* Man that was a close on." Raph whispered to himself.

"Tell me about it," Maribel said from behind him getting a startled scream from Raph, "Hey Raph, you never told me you knew how to act." she said playfuly.

"Heh, your probably the only one who knows as well." he said jokingly, "Well we should get some sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

"K." Maribel said getting comfortable on the extra bed in Raph's room, "Night, big bro." she said drifting of to sleep.

"Night, sis" Raph said before he to fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note**  
**Hey, so I won't be updating till Tuesday. I might be busy with some church meetings. So you'll all have to wait. Sorry to be so mean. Bey!**


	13. Chapter 13

**FIRST OF ALL, I'M SORRY Y'ALL HAD TO WAIT 'TIL TUESDAY. I WAS WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS AT A CHURCH MEETING A COUPLE MINUTES FROM MY HOUSE. ANY WAYS, HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND AND ENJOY.**

* * *

ch 12

"Have you found any sign of those turtles or the young girl?!" asked Karai angrily to Fish Face and Rahzar(sorry if I spelled it wrong).

"No, Mistress Karai," Rahzar answered, "But I assure you that we have searched all the streets and rooftops."

"Yes, although the Foot Bots seem to need some oil," Fish Face commented, "Every time they jump you could here a little squicky noise. And I asure you that my legs are never squeke."

"Very well," Karai said, "But, Xever you hve to put the oil, since you seem to know your way around with tools." Karai said smirking.

"Fuck," Xever said so only he could hear, "Yes, Mistress Karai" he said so that she could hear him.

They both left the room leaving Karai alone to think, "I'll find you Raph, and when I do your going to pay!" she yelled angrily.

_In the lair_

"Raph, Raph wake up!" Leo yelled startling Raph a little.

"Ah, Leo what do you want?!" Raph asked, obviously ticked off.

"Sorry, it's just that you have to take care of Maribel. Remember?" Leo asked.

Sudden realization hit Raph, as he quickly remembered that Maribel had turned into a 12 year old that very same night.

"Um," Raph said looking at the bed Maribel was sleeping on, just to fin a little baby lying there, "Oh yea. Right, completely forgot for a second there." Raph said looking at the baby strangely, then picking her up, "Don't worry I'll take care of her."

"Ok, just don't be to late for training." Leo said walking out and closing the door behind him.

"What the hell just happened?" Raph asked looking at the baby.

Suddenly a portal appeared in front of him. And out jumped Maribel, sticking a perfect landing in front of a really shocked Raph.

"Gimme that!" she said before quickly swiping the baby from Raph and jumping back through the portal only to come back without the baby, "There we go," she said, "It'll be like she never even left the comfort of her crib." she added with a smirk.

"Wait a minute," Raph said, "If that wasn't you then, who was it?" he asked.

"Oh, before Leo came in, I quickly teleported to some random house, took the kid, pretended like it was me, and then returned it before anyone took much notice." She said really proud of her self.

"So let me get this straight," Raph said pinching the bridge of his nose or beak, "You went out and stole a baby"

"Yes."

"Put it in my room as if it were you"

"Yes."

"Then after Leo left you took the baby back from wherever you stole it?"

"Yes, come on Raph it's not rocket science. Don't you think even Mikey could figure that out. DON'T ANSWER THAT!" She said to an amused Raph.

"Well," Raph said, "I guess it's fine as long as there was no harm done."

"Trust me, there wasn't," she said to him, "Unless you call your baby missing totally normal." she said causing both of them to laugh.

Later that night after training and going out on patrol, the guys finally came back. And as usual Raph had disobade one or two of Leo's orders. Witch made Leo pretty ticked of. But little did they know that a teloporting little girl was watching from the stairs that hung over the lair's living room.

"Seriously Raph?!" Leo yelled angrily, "This is the 5th time this week you disobey my orders! Why do you always run of like that?!"

"Maybe, it's 'cuz your orders are really bad and don't really get us anywhere?" Raph said in a mocking tone, "Or your orders are just to stupid to follow." he added making Maribel giggle a little, witch caused the guys to panic and Raph to smirk.

"What the hell was that!?" they all yelled except for Raph.

"Hey," Maribel said from on-top of them although no one noticed but Raph, "Didn't your Sensei ever teach you to watch tour language. Potty mouths." she said causing Raph to chuckle a little.

"You ain't scared of the laughter and weird voices floating around the room right now?" Mikey asked as he, Donnie ,and Leo looked around frantically for the source, "Like, not even a little bit?"

"Nope." Raph said in response.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Mikey asked.

"Hey didn't I just tell you to watch your language?" Maribel asked from her little perch.

"S-sorry," Mikey said, "It won't happen again I promise. Please don't haunt me!"

"Good, and I won't. For a while," said Maribel making her and Raph smirk, "Now Leo, say sorry to Raph or I'll haunt you instead." she said evilly.

"What why are you taking his side? And sorry Raph for getting mad at you." Leo said, not wanting to be haunted by the little girl.

"I forgive you bro," Raph said reassuringly, the smirk never leaving his face, "And she takes my side 'cuz I'm way cooler than you guys."

"True to that," Maribel said, "Also I'm to lazy to pick anybody else s side right now."

"Hey!" Leo yelled, "No fare."

"Yea," Donnie said, "You didn't even hear our side of the story. So it's completely not fare!"

"Do you want me to haunt you to?" she asked evilly, "I'm already haunting Raph over here, witch is also a reason I choose his side." Raph just rolled his eyes to this and walked to his room.

"I'm going to bed." he said waving goodnight to the guys, "And I need to have a word with the little ghost that's supposibly haunting me." Raph said from inside his room.

"He, he, he." Maribel chuckled nervously, "Coming, your majesty!"

"Hey!" Raph yelled.

"Oh, I'm so busted when I get there." Maribel said loud enough for the guys to here. Then she opened a small portal to Raph's room and quickly went through it. But not before saying, "Night guys. See you in the morning."

"I'm going to stay up all night, I just know it." Mikey said before they all went to there rooms and tried to sleep. Meanwhile in Raph's room:

"Hey Maribel, thanks for taking my side back there." Raph said to his little sister, "I owe you one."

"Nah, I just want you all to get along." she said before yawning, "Well, night Raph. See'ya tomorrow." And with that they both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

ch 13

It was the next day and Raph was getting geared up to go to the surface when Maribel interrupted his concentration, "Hey Raph," she said in a curious tone, "I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your arm."

Raph instantly froze, "Um, what do you mean?"

"Uh . . . that bandage you have on your arm," she answered, "How did you get it?"

"Oh, well," Raph hesitated to make up a lie but just gave up on that, "Ugh, well, you remember some crazy lady with awful make up pour some type of liquid on you?"

"Um, yea why?"

"Because, that liquid turned you into a 12 year old." Raph said, "Also that crazed lady gave me this scratch with her katana blade."

"Oh," she responded, "Wait, there's another girl that you know of?!" she said obviously jealous. She then took of the boots Raph had gotten her and her necklace and yelled to Raph, "Hold my shit!" as she handed him her stuff and got ready to go and fight Karai.

"Whoa, slow down there you can't go off and fight Karai!" He yelled dropping all her stuff to hold her back, "If any thing she'll just pummel you to the ground!"

She let out a small growl before saying, "Fine. But I call dibs on beating her up!" this caused Raph to chuckle a little, but he knew she meant well.

When the guys were about to leave, they were stopped by a pleading voice, "Could you guys please take me with you." Maribel asked, "I promise I won't kill any one . . . I think."

"Um, I'm not sure," Leo said, "You could bring disaster to all of us. Including Raph."

"Yea, it'll be like having Karai all over again." said Donnie and Mikey at the same time.

"Uh, oh" Raph said, getting strange looks from the guys.

Maribel jumped down from the ladder she was on, and landed next to a not surprised Raph. But did manage to scare the guys pretty good.

"I will not be compared to that she devil!" she yelled at the guys taking of her necklace and boots again, Raph just extended his arms and caught her stuff as she yelled, "Hold my shit. I'm a go crazy on them!"

"You do that," Raph said sitting down and reading a comic, "I won't hold you back. Only if you hurt them to much. And you might need this." he said throwing her, her necklace.

"Um, Raph" Mikey was a bit hesitant as Maribel put on the necklace and started walking over to them, "What is she doing in here? And, um, he,he why does she look like she wants to kill us?" he asked as the 3 took out their weapons.

"Oh, she's in here because she is Maribel," Raph said looking up from his comic getting strange looks from the guys, "And she's like this because of the liquid that Karai put on her. And she wants to kill you because because you kind of compared her to Karai." he added.

"Oooooh," they all said before saying, "We're doomed!" soon followed by them screaming and telling her that they wouldn't call her that ever again.

"Good," she said walking over to Raph and giving him a high five, "But, Raph, if we see her I'm a kill her."

"Fine," he said smiling at her, "But make sure to use the necklace, or _you_ will be the one getting hurt." he said as she put on her boots.

"Quick question," Donnie said getting up and popping his back, "Why does she need the necklace and why did she beat us so easily?"

"And why does she seem just as strong as Raph?" Leo added who was upside down on the wall because Maribel threw him.

"That's actually three questions, not one." Maribel said getting glares from the guys and a smirk from Raph, "What?! I'm being honest." she said putting her arms up in defense, "And I need the necklace to do this." she said as she disappeared, then reappeared next to Mikey who yelled in surprise. "Now you see me - now you don't - now you see - me now you don't!" she said reappearing and disappearing every were.

"Okay . . ." Leo said, "That explains that. But how did she beat us. She's only like 12 years old but as strong as you Raph."

"Oh, yea almost forgot," Raph said as he and Maribel walked over to the exit, "While you guys were sleeping, we've been training in the dojo."

"Dose Master Splinter know?" Mikey asked obviously worried.

"He knows," Master splinter said from behind the guys, "And Rafael I trust that you will take care of your little sister the same way you care for your brothers. And Maribel listen to Rafael . . . or Leonardo, witch ever one you want."

"Hai, Sensei." Raph and Maribel said bowing down.

"Good, you may all leave now." Splinter said excusing them.

While walking to their favorite manhole cover Leo interrupted the conversation that Raph and Maribel were having, "So Raph, is there anything else that you haven't told us since Maribel got here?"

"Hmm," Raph thought for a moment, "Maribel is the ghost that was haunting me, and I still hate following you orders." Raph said making Maribel giggle.

When they finally got to the manhole Maribel looked like she was going to burst with excitement. They all noticed this and also became eager to show Maribel around for the first time since they brought her into the lair.

"So, you ready sis?" Raph asked.

"Aha, another thing you haven't told us is that you call her sis and not by her name." Mikey yelled out, "Hey how come you call her sis and you never call me bro. Only Mikey." Mikey said pouting.

"Stop being such a cry baby Mikey. And yes, Raph, I am ready to go top side." Maribel said before the guys opened the lid and let Maribel see New York for the first time in a long time.


	15. Chapter 15

ch 14

When the guys opened the manhole cover they all jumped out taking in the fresh air. Maribel's eyes widened at the site of the city in front of her and the guys.

"Whoa," she said looking around with excitement, "It's so beautiful. Is this really were I was before the lair Raph?"

"Yup," he said smiling down at her, "Every where you look, you used to go to. Well maybe not every were but, you get my point."

"Yea," she said looking at the very little stars there was, "So do we just walk into the street like normal people or do we walk around in secret, or do I have to telaport me and you guys to wherever you want?" she said sarcastically.

"Yea, she is difenitally your sister, Raph" Leo said, "Come on it's this way, Maribel." Leo said going up a fire escape followed by Donnie and Mikey.

Raph and Maribel stared at each other, smiled and told the guys they'd catch up to them. While the guys jumped from roof top to roof top, Raph grabbed Maribel by the shoulder and then the two teleported to where the guys were going to take a break. And of coarse they got there before the guys did, witch kind of surprised them.

"How *pant* how did you guys *pant* get here before *pant* before us?" Mikey asked clearly out of breath. "And *pant* why are you to *pant* smirking?"

"No reason" they said in unison.

"Ugh," Donnie said, "They telaported, you dum dum. Anyways, let's go an-"

"Well, well, well," Xever said interrupting Donnie, "Look what we got here. The turtles and, who's this lovely chica?" he said walking over to Maribel and putting his hand under her chin making her look up at him, "Hmm, she seems to have your eyes, Red."

"That's 'cuz she's my sister!" Raph said swinging his sai at Fish Face's arm, "And let her go, you bastard!" he said slashing Fish Face's arm.

"He, he, he," Rahzar chuckled evilly from behind Fish Face, "And you say that I am the terrible ninja? Pathetic."

"Oh, shut up you over grown dog." Fish Face said.

"And who is this young lady, Xever?" Rahzar asked.

"Oh, her, she is only Rafael's little sister," Fish answered, "And it doesn't seem like he'll let any one near her," ha added as Raph glared at him and got protectively in front of Maribel who looked pretty scared.

"If you want her you'll have to go through me first ya bastards," Raph said glaring at both of them, "And I won't let you hurt her!"

"Fine, have it your way. But I'll make sure to turn you and your brothers into turtle soup." Xever said.

"Bring it Fish Face," Leo said,"We could take you out any day!"

But before they could attack they were stopped by Maribel who had telaported and got a dog whistle and a knife and bravely said, "Let me take care of 'em. Ones already hurt, so he won't be much of a challenge."

The guys hesitantly let her Raph having to be held back by the guys. Then even more to her surprise she took her necklace of and tossed it to Raph who could only stare wide eyed at his little sister, thinking of the promise he had made to Mrs. Jenkins.

"Alright," Maribel said obviously scared, "Hopefully I know what I'm doing. Here doggie, doggie. C'mere ya stupid animal!" at this Rahzar charged at her but she quickly took out the dog whistle and blew as hard as she could making Rahzar fall down from the pain and while doing so getting knocked out, "One down, one to go," she said taking out the knife that she had gotten and circling Fish Face who circled her as well, "C'mon fish boy fight me. Or are you to soft to fight a girl?" she said with a smirk.

At this Xever immediately charged at her. Maribel, having trained with Raph, quickly dodged the attack. Jumping behind Xever and slashing three times at his back, then quickly jumping back over to where the guys were. Immediately clinging on to Raph, kind of scared of her own strength.

"D-did you stab him?" Mikey asked watching as Xever fell to his knees and started gasping for air, "'Cuz it looks like you killed both of them."

"I-i didn't kill them." Maribel said staring at what she had done with wide eyes, "I-i think that I only hurt Rahzar, and I know I damaged Fish Face's Breathing tubes badly. B-but I didn't know I could d-do that. I-i didn't think I had it in me. I swear!"

"It's ok Maribel," Raph said comfortingly, "You were only defending your self." he said as he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way.

"Well we can't leave them here for dead either," Leo said helping Xever up who looked confused but at the same time gasped for air desperately, "We gotta take 'em back to the Shredder he'll know what to do with them." at this Fish Face's eyes widened, and he just stared helplessly.

After the guys took Rahzar and Xever back to Shredder's Lair, they quickly made a run for it making sure they weren't followed. But little did they know that a certain qunoichi was following them from the Shredder's lair.


	16. Chapter 16

ch 15

"You think that Rahzar and Fish Face are going to live?" Maribel asked as they jumped over roof tops, "Well, do you think Fish Face is going to live? 'Cuz he_ is _the only one I did real damage to. Rhazar just passed out, and probably got a concussion . . . and a hearing problem."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Leo answered her, "Shredder _probably_ wouldn't let his best men die, and I'm saying probably because he's merciless. Also real cruel to anyone and anything." he added making Maribel shiver a bit.

"And if he doesn't show mercy on them, then they're goners. And it would be two down many more to go." Raph said getting a glare from Leo and Donnie.

"You know you ain't really helping the situation Raph." Donnie said, "If any thing your just making it a bit worse."

"Yea," Mikey said getting into the conversation, "And you'll give your two youngest siblings night mares. You don't want that to happen now do you."

"No, and it won't happen to Maribel, because Maribel could handle this stuff and you will come running into every room saying that the people in your dream are coming to get you." Raph said, "Also you always want to stay in my room when Leo and Donnie also have extra beds."

"He does that?" Maribel asked, "I'd think he just hides under his bed and stays there for the rest of the night screaming at any little noise."

"He would do that if there was any room under his bed." Leo said, "Because his room is so messy, you can't even-"

"Walk through it? It's real predictable with you, Leo." a voice said from behind them.

"Oh this night couldn't possibly get any worse," Raph said as they all turned to face Karai, "And why did I say that?" Raph said before twelve or more foot bots appeared.

"Hey, Raph," Maribel said looking up at Karai, "Is that the lady with the awful make up that poured the liquid on me?" Maribel asked with a smirk on her face, "Hey, I thought you said it was awful, not terrible." she added making Raph try to hold his laughter.

"Isn't it practically the same thing?" he asked still holding his laughter.

"Hey my make up is not, I repeat not horrible!" Karai said with fury.

At this Mikey, Raph, and Maribel burst out in a fit of laughter, getting a strange look from Karai.

"What's so funny you freaks?" she asked in anger.

"The way your make up looks when you get angry." Mikey said as the three continued laughing.

In the side lines the foot bots seemed some what amused at the situation. While Don and Leo seemed to be holding in their laughter as well. And Karai was getting more and more furious by the second.

"Alright that's enough!" Karai yelled, "Foot bots, attack!" the foot bots followed her orders, but Raph, Maribel, and Mikey kept on chuckling throughout the entire fight.

The fight was going great. It seemed to be turtles: 13; Foot clan 0.1, meaning they barely touched the guys. And after a while Karai got bored as usual and commanded the foot to retreat. When the Foot started to, as Raph would say it, run away, him and Maribel wanted to chase after them and just finish the job. But Leo told them to just let them go for now. As they walked, or rather jumped, across New York Mikey and Maribel started getting hungry.

"I'm so hungry!" Mikey complained for the thousandth time, "My stomach is practically begging me for food. Mostly pizza, but still some food."

"Me too!" Maribel said, "I feel like we've been walking for hours non-stop. Ok maybe I over-reacted a little, BUT YOU GET MY POINT! ME AND MIKEY, NEEDS FOOD!" she added as her and Mikey pretended to pass out, and laid there moaning.

"Alright fine," Leo said obviously annoyed, "We'll go to 's restaurant and get some pizza qyoza."

Maribel opened one of her eyes and looked up at Leo, "Is it poisonous or edible?" she asked.

"Edible." he answered.

"Does it taste like pizza or regular, boring, old pot stickers?

"Pizza."

"Will it make me feel like in heaven or hell?"

"Really depends if you like it or not."

"Will it fill a hungry person up or make 'em feel like they just ate garbage?"

"If it could fill Mikey up it could fill up any one."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go!" she said as her and Mikey got up of the floor and started running towards Maurakamisan's.

"Other way!" Leo yelled as him, Raph, and Donnie stared after them.

"Don't correct us!" they said at the same time, as they turned around and ran the other direction.

They then started to hed to Maurakamisan's to give Maribel a taste of the pizza qyoza.

* * *

**SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO UPDATE. BUT THERE YA HAVE IT . HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THE STORY AGAIN; I WAS BUSY WITH SOME . . . THINGS. ANY WHO, PLEASE ENJOY THE CHAPTER. AND ALSO, PLEASE DON' HATE ME IF THE CHAPTER IS BAD.**

* * *

ch 16

The guys and Maribel ran towards Mr. Maurikamisan's restaurant almost in a blur trying to see who could get the first bite of the gyoza. Well it was that and also they were eager to show Maribel more of the city before they had to go back to the lair. When they got there they quickly sat down at the counter. Mr. Maurikamisan turned around and greeted the guys with a warm smile.

"Ah, Turtle-san, so great to see you four again!" he said, "Hmm, who is this young lady?" he asked.

"I thought you guys said he was blind - ow!" Maribel said getting elbowed by Leo lightly, as a signal to 'shut or else', "What?! I'm only being honest here."

"Ugh, sorry Mr. Maurikamisan." Leo said, "This is our some-what, bad-attituded, little sister, Maribel. Maribel this is Mr. Maurikamisan."

"Pleasure to meet you Maribel." Mr. Maurikamisan said kindly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to," Maribel said, "And, Leo how come he doesn't get a really long extended name? Like the one you gave me when you introduced us at first?"

"Because he ain't Raph's younger sibling." Donnie answered.

Mr. Maurikamisan just shook his head and chuckled at what he was hearing, "I'm assuming that you came here for some pizza gyoza?" he asked, "I'm almost done cooking an entire batch of them."

"Awesome!" the guys yelled except for Maribel who just patiently waited for the pizza gyoza to be ready. A couple minutes later five plates were put in front of them, and the guys quickly dug into their meal. Maribel just stared at her food for a minute and picked one up with the chopsticks.

"Yo, dudette, you gonna eat your food? 'Cuz I'd be more than happy to eat it for you." Mikey said looking at Maribel.

"Hmm? Oh yea," Maribel answered, "I'm just wondering what it might taste like, that's all."

"Just try it," Raph said encouragingly, "I know you'll like it, you might even love it, like Mikey here." he said pointing at Mikey who was literally liking the plate clean, as well as the chopsticks.

"Eh, I don't think I'll like it so much that I'll also fall ion love with the plate it was served on." Maribel added as they watched Mikey hug the plate. "Unlike him."

"Hey!" Mikey yelled.

"Just try it!" Leo and Donnie said simultaneously.

"Alright, alright. I'll taste it." she then picked up the gyoza and put it in her mouth, her eyes widened the slightest bit as she took in the flavor, "Mmm, this isn't bad at all. It's actually pretty good!"

"Told ya" Raph said with a slight smirk on his face.

Right after he said that many motorcycle motors could be heard coming in their direction. Maribel quickly stuffed her mouth with the four remaining gyoza, and swallowed them whole, and quickly joined the guys at the door to see what all the noise was about. When they looked out the door they saw a motor cycle gang, that looked to have at least one-hundred to one-hundred and fifty members in it, both male and female, all on hot-rod motorcycles.

"Whoa!" Maribel and the guys yelled-whispered.

"That looks so cool!" Maribel said, "We should ask 'em for one, and if they don' want to let us borrow the bikes, we'll steel one or five!"

"Is some thing wrong in your head?!" Donnie asked, "We can't just go and steel one of their bikes, they'll surely notice, and her and Raph are gone. Aren't they?"

"Yup."

"Sure are."

The three remaining turtles stuck their heads out the door to take a look where they where. And spotted them approaching one of the bikes that the bikers had left outside the bar they were all now in.

"Oh, boy" Leo said, "We're in major trouble. Aren't we?"

"Yup."

"Uh, huh."

"Let's go make sure they don't actually steel one of the motor cycles." Leo said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Raph and Maribel were inspecting the bike that, what seemed to be, the leader was riding. And seemed to be enjoying themselves. Raph then bent down to take a look of the muffler and engine and frowned. Maribel took notice and took a look at it as well.

"Hmm, the push rod and the cooling fin seem to be a bit loose. I might be able to fix it." Raph said after inspecting it, "Also the spark plug is in the wrong place."

"How'd you know that?" Maribel asked.

"Because, I know practically everything 'bout bikes." he said smugly.

"Know it all." she murmured.

"KNow find me something so I can fix this bastards bike." Raph said, his eyes never leaving the motor, "Then I'll fix the muffler as well."

"OK, but why did ya call him a bastard?" Maribel asked.

"'Cuz his bike says that on the side. I'd be surprised if the guy hasn't been pulled over yet. Well then again he does have a big ass gang." Raph added putting everything in it's place and tightening the loose ones. "Man this guys an idiot!" He said making Maribel flinch, "About five to six of the bolts on the muffler are loose. It could have fallen of at any minute!"

"Are you done now?!" Donnie asked a bit upset that he couldn't fix the bike.

"Yea," Raph said getting up and taking of some oil that had gotten on his face when he was working on the engine, "All done, now if this guy knew 'bout this himself, he'd be having to pay a fortune."

"Yea, it would have wouldn't it?" a voice said behind him, making Raph's eyes get wide with surprise, "I think owe ya fa' dat."


	18. Chapter 18

ch 17

Raph turned around a bit slowly when he heard the voice behind him. Maribel, Mikey, and Donnie's eyes widened while Leo got the most unsecure look on his face when he heard the voice.

"Well, do ya wan' me ta pay you, or is dis one on da house?" the man said, "'Cuz trust me, I'll be willin' ta pay any price fa' dat job you just did in, what like fifteen minutes? When at the dumb shop maybe three ta five days. Am I right fellas!" he shouted out, to witch all the bikers answered with a loud yes that might have been heard all the way to central park.

"So, you're willing to pay any price?" Raph said with a huge smirk on his face, "Well it really depends on what you want to pay, or what I choose you pay."

"I'm willin' ta pay up to $1,000, if ya want it that is." he answered.

"Hmm, you know I'll-" Raph was about to respond when Leo interrupted.

"Whoa, hold up, first of, why ain't you afraid of us? And second of all, why does your motorcycle say that?" Leo asked.

"And cool accent by the way!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Well, first of, two of my boys are some what like yous four." he said pointing at two bikers who took of their helmets to reveal something like wolf ears and eyes seemed to be glowing a yellow color, "Second of all, that wasn't there when we entered the bar, an' I would rememba' if it was there."

"Oh really, then how'd it get there?" Maribel asked, she then quickly ran over to Mikey and pulled out a red spray can, "Mikey could you hold this please, thank you!" She said handing it to him, "Hey he drew on your bike with that spray can!" Maribel said pointing to Mikey.

"Wait, what?!" Mikey yelled, throwing the spray can to Maribel, witch she happened to catch, "She the one that did it, she's trying to frame me!"

"Am not!" she said throwing it back to him.

"Are to!" Mikey yelled.

"Are not!" she gave back.

"Are to!" Mikey said again.

"Are to!" she said hoping to get him where she wanted him.

"Are not times ten!" he said thinking he had won.

"Thank you, Mikey, for agreeing with me." she said with a wide smirk on her face.

"You're welcome - wait - hey you, tricked me!" He said as he realized what he just did.

"Ha, in your face!" she cried out victoriously to witch some of the biker girls cheered to.

"Well, now that that argument is over," Raph said turning back to the leader, "You could keep the money, it's not like we really need it. But I'll take $50 if you're up for it."

"$70." he answered.

"$40." Raph gave back.

"Fine I'll give ya da $50, although I'd preffe' da $1,000." He said, "By da way, name's Dodger, but you could call me Dodge." he said extending his hand.

"Raphael, call me Raph," Raph said shaking Dodger's hand, "And these are my brothers Leo, Donnie, and Mikey." he said pointing at each one of them, "And this is my little sister, Maribel."

"Pleasure ta meat you all." Dodger said waving to all of them.

"It's a pleasure to meat you to, dude." Mikey said enthusiastically.

"I'm guessing you fellas don't meat that much people by the way he's acting." one of the wolf guys said walking up to them, "My name's Marcus. It's great to know that me and my brother ain't the only mutants around here."

"Yea," his brother said coming up behind him, "Oh, my name's Victor, pleasure to meat you."

"It's great to meat you as well. But we ain't the only mutants. There's others but they're all either in an other dimension or completely whack." Leo said.

"Oh you mean like tiger claws and the crazy bird guy that made Raph's head into a turkey head?" Maribel asked.

"A guy turned your head into a turkey head?" Dodger asked.

"Yea, but she wasn't there for any of it. How'd you find out?" Raph said.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you Mikey Told me." Maribel said almost to excited.

"Remind me that next time we go to Kraang head quarters to get a brain washing machine Donnie said abit mad Mikey told Maribel about there little encounter.

"Anyways, you guys wan' to borrow some of my boys bikes and take 'em for a spin, or do ya have to go home know?" Dodger asked, "'Cuz we got some spares back at our place, seven to be exact."

"We could go for a ride. Right guys." Raph said turning to his brothers who gave nods and smiles of approval, "Alright then, let's go!"

When they got to where Dodger and the gang kept the spare motorcycles the guys and Maribel were pretty impressed by the size. They quickly picked out four bikes and five helmets for their little ride. Leo's bike was black and had a few blue stripes on it, and his helmet was a dark blue with a small skull on top. Donnie's bike was pure black and the wheels had a bit of purple on them, and his helmet was pure black as well. Mikey's bike was pure orange with red flames on it as well as his helmet. Raph's bike was red with orange flame on it, and his helmet was black. Maribel of coarse had to go with someone so she went with Raph, and picked out a black helmet with emerald green stripes on both sides.

When they were ready they went with the bikers and were surprised at the speed the motorcycles could go. Raph, Mikey, and Maribel seemed to be having the most fun by doing sharp turns and riding on the back and front wheels from time to time. Donnie and Leo had a bit of trouble at first but quickly got the hang of once Marcus and Victor helped them out a bit. But all in all they had a fun time with the bikers. When they had to head back home they returned the bikes said their goodbyes and then left for the lair. When they got back it was nearly 4:00 am. They quietly tried to make their way to there rooms but were stopped by an all to familiar voice.

"And where have you been?" said a voice from behind them.

"Shiiiiiit!" Maribel hissed under her breath as they all stopped dead in their tracks when they heard the voice.


	19. Chapter 19

ch 18

They turned around to see master Splinter standing there. He seemed to almost be glaring at them.

"Were have you been?" Splinter asked.

"No were?" Maribel said a bit confused.

"Why have you been out so late, and Michelangelo's and Maribel's hands painted red?" Splinter asked.

"Oh that we were um . . ."

"Painting . . ."

"A mural for . . ."

"The homeless . . ."

"And the poor . . ." Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and Maribel said in that order. Making Master Splinter raise an eyebrow, as they all smiled innocently.

"The homeless and the poor?" Donnie whisper hissed.

"Well what were we supposed to say?" Mikey hissed back.

"And it's not like you guys did any better!" Maribel hissed back, getting on Mikey's side.

"Enough!" Master Splinter exclaimed scaring all of them, "Now go to your rooms and sleep. We will be getting up at our regular time to train, like it or not."

"Hai Sensei!" they all said at the same time, before heading back to their rooms.

The next day when they woke up it was a bit by force, and against their own will. When they were in training they could barely stand on their own two feet. Maribel would fall occasionally, but before she hit the floor she'd always teleport somewhere else. And when she came back to the dojo she'd say crazy things like, 'There's other versions of you guys!' or 'You guys seem really short now.' After this Master Splinter let them go, due to him thinking she was hallucinating because of lack of sleep.

"Well, at least we could rest now." Raph said laying down on the coach. "I'm so tiered especially after last night."

"I couldn't agree more." Maribel said laying down on the stairs above the living room. "I'm so tired."

"Yea, I only care about being out of their." Mikey said.

Suddenly Donnie's T-phone went of. They all ran into the lab as Donnie looked at his computer then the T-phone, a look of confusion spread across his face. And visible to the guys.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Leo asked.

"The information is all blocked, I can't get into my computer program. "It's been hacked by the Foot Clan!" he said shocking the others, "Some how they got through my fire walls and all my blocking."

"But how? No one could get through your program. Not even the Kraang!" Mikey said a bit surprised.

"Well we need someone, to go spy on them. Without the Foot knowing they're double agents." Leo said.

"I guess I'll do it." Maribel said raising her hand slowly.

Raph wasn't going to let that happen, "I volunteer as tribute!" Raph said raising his hand an lowering Maribel's, who gave him a look of worry.

"In that case, May the odds be for ever in your faith!" Mikey said holding Raph's arm up higher.

"Mikey this ain't the Hunger Games!" Leo said a bit annoyed.

They all walked out of the lab after they talked about the plan and told Raph to go get ready for the mission. On the way out Maribel pulled Raph aside to talk to him in private.

"Raph, the fuck you doin'?" Maribel asked.

"The fuck you mean? I'm trying not to get you killed! That's what I'm doin'!" Raph said

"Ok, but promise me you'll be safe for me big bro?" Maribel asked looking at him with puppy dog eyes, that Raph could absolutely not resist.

"Uh . . . oh, alright, I'll make sure to be as safe as possible." Raph said smiling at her kindly. Maribel smiled brightly, she then jumped up and wrapped her arms tightly around Raph who looked a bit surprised but then just hugged her back, "Just don't get to worked up about it, ok?" he asked putting her back down.

"Ok, I promise." Maribel said giving Raph one more hug before heading to their room.

"Aw, you care about her!" Mikey chirped behind Raph who quickly turned around to see the three of his brothers there.

"Don't worry Raph, we know you won't fail her." Leo said putting his hand on Raph's shoulder, and giving him a reassuring smile.

"Ugh, that's what I'm afraid of." Raph said as he walked towards the coach.

"Dude don't worry, you'll do fine." Donnie said smiling kindly to him.

"I hope you're correct." Raph sighed.

Raph got up and got ready to go. He took of his sai and put on a scythe instead. He took one last look back at his room, and saw Maribel looking down at her necklace, she seemed really upset. Raph walked over to the room and walked up to Maribel, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and seemed to have tears in her eyes; she quickly shot up and hugged him, he of coarse hugged her back and reassured her it would be ok. He then left and started heading towards the Foot headquarters.

Back in the lair Maribel started getting anxious. She started pacing the floor, as the guys just stared at her getting more and more anxious as the minutes passed. Raph didn't come back for the rest of the night. At day break the next day, he came back. But he didn't seem like his usual self. He now wore a grey mask, the scythe's blade now had a design on it, and he was bleeding from his mouth. And his right eye had a scar now, and it had a little bit of blood on it. Maribel stared a little, then quickly ran up to him giving him a huge bear hug.

"Raph, are you ok?" she asked as he hugged her with one arm, and then let her go, "You said you would try to be careful."

"Yea I said_ try. _They beat me pretty badly before they finally let me in." Raph said sitting on the coach and taking of the grey mask and some of the blood that was starting to go near his eye. "I think I know who it was that hacked your computer Don."

"Really, who?" Donnie asked as he started to treat to Raph's wounds. "Cuz my bets are on Karai."

"Huh, lucky you you win a prize." he said sarcastically, "And yes it was Kara-"

"Heeeeyy, guys!" a voice interrupted from the entrance. "I'm back- whoa . . ."

* * *

**YEA I KNOW I USED A PART OF SEASON 1, BUT I JUST HAD TO. AND SORRY FOR BEING A LITTLE LATE.**


	20. Chapter 20

ch 19

The guys and Maribel all looked back towards the entrance, and saw April standing there, Casey was also there. They were surprised mostly to see Raph with the scar on his eye and Maribel standing there next to him.

"Who's the cave man?" Maribel asked staring at Casey with a raised eyebrow, "Oh, hi April." she said waving lazily.

"I am not a cave man, why do people keep asking if I'm a cave man?!" Casey yelled taking of his mask, and glaring at Maribel.

"Um - hi?" April said, "Hey guys!" she said turning to the guys.

"April!" Donnie yelled throwing the bandages into the air and running over to April, "It's great to see you again!"

April smiled at him and hugged him, she looked over his shoulder and saw the bandages fall and hit Maribel on the head making her fall, but still catching the bandages. She then shot up and glared at Donnie who was explaining to April and Casey who Maribel was and how she got here. She then walked over to Raph and started bandaging Raph's scar.

"So let me get this straight," Casey said, "That's Raph's sister? And She was turned into this twelve year old by a liquid in a vile made by her dead mother?"

"Yes, and please don't mention her mom, we don't know if she's ready to learn about her mom yet." Donnie whispered.

"Um - Raph, what did happen to my parents?" Maribel asked, turning to Raph.

"Uuuuh . . ." Raph turned to Leo Mikey and Donnie for assistance, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but I'll tell you soon. When I get better, cause I did just get a big beating, remember?" Raph asked with a small smile.

"Yea ok." She said understanding that Raph would need a couple of hours or days to recover from his wounds, "I just don't understand why Donnie had to run away from bandaging you, was it because April showed up?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, yes it was," Raph said smirking, "That is the exact reason why he left you to bandage me." he said as they all smirked at Donnie except for April and Casey, who were just staring back at them.

"So Raph what exactly happened to you?" April asked walking over to him and sitting down on the coach, "And don't you need a bandage on that scar that's over your eye? Cause it should be bandaged not just the one on your arm." she said looking at him a bit sternly.

"I already tried to reason with him but he won't let me put the bandage on his eye," Maribel said, "Sometimes there's just no gettin' through to him." she said making the guys chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll be fine," Raph said getting up and taking the scythe with him, "I just need to go rest see ya guys." he said heading to his room to rest.

"Ok Raph, good night." Mikey said speaking for the first time since April and Casey got there.

"Night" he said waving lazily not turning around to face them.

"You guys think he'll be fine?" April asked.

"Yea, he just needs to rest for a couple of hours." Donnie said reassuringly.

"Something seems . . . off." Mikey said getting every body's attention.

"Yea, " Maribel said, "Something feels weird. I think somethings up with Raph!" she said a bit worried.

"What do ya mean," Casey asked, "He seamed perfectly fine to me." April started sensing a bit of the dark energy, and gave Casey a look of 'shut up!'

"No, Mikey and Maribel are right," April said, "Something is wrong."

Maribel gasped then headed for Raph's room, "I gotta check on Raph, this is not good for his condition."

Maribel got to Raph's room and knocked slowly, but didn't get an answer. She opened the door full way, but then quickly closed it, leaning against it obviously not wanting it to open or being opened by the ones inside. There was a loud sound coming from Raph's room, making Maribel jump up and teleported behind Leo.

"What was that?" Mikey asked hiding behind Donnie.

"That would be Raph." Maribel said poking her head out from behind Leo.

"She could teleport?" Casey asked.

"The cave man's changing the subject!" Maribel said glaring over in Casey's direction.

"For the hundredth time I am not a - oh forget it." Casey said.

They carefully made their way to Raph's room and stopped at the door not wanting to go in there. They all came to a decision and decided that Maribel would teleport in there, discuss it over with Raph, then see if she could get him to come out of his room. She then teleported into Raph's room and the guys and April waited.

"R-raph, you in here bro?" she asked.

"What do you want?!" a dark voice said, and Maribel could here Mikey scream outside and run away into his room slamming the door shut, "What was that pathetic noise?!" the voice asked.

"That would be Mikey." Maribel said and shaking her head.

"Get out unless you want to die," the voice said, "NOW!" at this she heard Casey say he had to go to hockey practice, and quickly leave, making the voice laugh.

"Ah, I see what you're doing here," Maribel said turning to were she thought the voice came from, "You're scaring them all away so when I need back up . . . they won't be there to help me, of coarse."

"I see you caught on." the voice said.

"Yup!" Maribel said, "Come on Raph I know you're still here show your self and snap out of it."

Raph jumped down from the roof, his eyes red instead of green, the bandage on his arm was taken of, giving him a creepy look.

"Ah, fuck!" Maribel said backing up against the door, "Ok, I'm in deep shit, hopefully I get him to calm down before it's my funeral." she whispered.

"What's wrong little sister," Raph said with the darkness in his voice, "You wanted me to show your self."

"Yea, that was before I knew you had gone insane, no offense." Maribel said.

"Well i showed myself. Now any last words?" He asked.

"Could you let me live?" Maribel asked.

"No!" He then charged at her with the scythe in his hand.

Maribel ducked and dodged every hit and swing he did at her. Eventually she started getting tiered. One swing got her directly on the side making her fly straight into the door. She quickly got back up and saw Raph's bandana from the foot clan right next to her.

"Oh, I get it." she whispered, she charged at Raph and and put the grey bandana on him. She backed away and saw Raph seem to tern back to normal. "Raph are you ok? Are you back to normal now?"

"Y-yea, I think so." Raph said in his normal voice, "What happened?"

"Well after you came into your room you were a bit crazy. Then I came in here to see if you were ok, then you greeted me by attacking me with the scythe and hitting me on the side, mostly on the arm, making me fly into the door. After that I put that bandana on you and you turned back to normal." Maribel explained.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Raph asked rushing over and checking her arm like a worried older brother does.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm more worried about you right now!" Maribel said.

Raph started swaying a little, "I-i don't feel so good." he said before passing out on the floor, Maribel just stared at him before opening the door to his room.

"Ok he's all better!" she said with a smile on her face.

Leo, Donnie, and April smiled, and walked into Raph's room to see how he was, "Aaaaaaahhh!" they all screamed and Maribel walked into the room.


	21. Chapter 21

ch 20

"Aahhhhh!" Maribel walked in when she heard Leo, Donnie, and April scream.

"What's wrong you guys?" Maribel asked with a small smile on her face.

"I thought you said he was fine!" Leo said as he got in Maribel's face.

"He is." she said, "He's perfectly fine can't you see?" she asked looking down at an unconscious Raph.

"He's passed out on the floor! You call that fine?!" Donnie asked.

"He's not trying to kill us. So as long as that ain't happening everything's fine in my book." She said smiling at them.

"What book is that?!" Leo asked, "The book for lunatics?!"

"Yes!" she said pointing at him.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but, um, we got an unconscious turtle here!" April said as she pointed to Raph.

"Oh, right," Donnie said, "Help me take him to the lab.

Leo, Donnie, and April all tried to move him but to no avail. Maribel groaned and grabbed Raph by the wrist and telaported to the lab. The others ran into the lab to see Raph laying on the emergency table. Maribel standing on the side looking at all the shots and scalpels, that Donnie had laying around. Donnie walked over to Raph and checked his pulse and his temperature.

"Well he's perfectly fine, so far." Donnie said, "But I need to take a blood test to make sure that he's completely fine.

With that said he took out a needle out of practically nowhere and injected Raph with some type of liquid. He then took out the needle and got a different one, and he took out some blood and put it under a microscope. Maribel noticed Donnie's eyes widen and immediately got worried and turned back to Raph. Donnie took the blood sample and put it to dispose of it. He quickly went back to Raph's side and and checked Raph's eye color. It was just how Maribel had seen them, red, not green.

"Whoa, this is worse than I thought." Donnie said as he grabbed another shot, "It could be critical for us, not for him."

"W-what's wrong?" Maribel asked.

"When he was at the Foot Base they put some type of liquid in him, that makes him go crazy or insane at some points, crazy enough to kill us." Donnie said, "And the reason I disposed of the blood sample is because it's possible to get it if it touches you."

"What? So we could all become like Raph?" Mikey asked, who had gotten out of his room to see how Raph was doing.

"Y-yea, and when did you get here?" Leo asked.

"He's been here for at least two minutes now." April said, not at all surprised.

"W-what if he kills himself? What if he kills us? What if he kills Master Splinter? What if he kills April? What if he kills Maribel? What if he kills every body in Manhattan?!" Mikey yelled.

"Snap the fuck out of it!" Maribel said hitting Mikey across the head.

"Alright, Maribel get Mikey out of here. Or Mikey get Maribel out of here. Either way the two of you get out!" Donnie said.

"Come on Mikey, let's go."

"What if he kills the Governor or the mayor?!" Mikey yelled.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Maribel said.

Maribel and Mikey walked into the living room, Mikey still yelling out people that could be killed. They sat on the couch and sat in silence after Maribel finally got Mikey to shut up. They watched cartoons for a while but that didn't help much. Maribel then put in the movie 'Final Destination 4', but that only made them even more jumpy.

"What if Raph kills some one like that?" Mikey asked, "Imagine all the chaos there will be." it had just past the part were a security guard had been hit by a bus, "What if one of us gets hit by a bus?" he said looking at Maribel.

"Hopefully we'll survive and not die at contact." she said with a smile on her face.

"Yea, good point." Mikey said chuckling a bit.

Mikey and Maribel's eyes immediately widened as they looked up at the roof. They immediately jumped out of the way as a beam they were under fell and crushed that part of the couch. They moved near the TV and heard a beeping sound. They turned around and ducked down just as the TV exploded. Immediately shooting up right after.

"Oh fuckin' shit! We are so fuckin' dead!" Maribel said as they stared at the beam and TV, "I think we just cheated Death twice."

"Nah!" they said at the same time, they turned around to head to Mikey's room, but stopped when a beam fell nearly crushing them, "FUCK!" they said turning the other way and running into the lab.

"Death is after us!" Mikey yelled as they ran into the lab, and saw Raph was awake and they all stared at them with questioning looks.

"Oh, good you're awake; and I see your eyes are still red, that's nice. Now protect us from Death, we're to young to die!" Maribel said.

"OK calm down, now those were just props to teach you a lesson. And don't worry Raph is Fine, he just has to wear the grey mask or else he'll go insane." Donnie said.

"Oh, well first of you're an ass whole, and second of all thank god!" Maribel said as she and Mikey tackled Raph into a hug.

"Well you guys I gotta go. My aunt will be worried. bye." April said as she headed out.

"Bye." they all said.

"So, what information did you get from the Foot Base, or better yet, why did the alarm go off last night?" Maribel asked.

"All the information or just witch ever parts." Raph asked.

"Well . . ."

* * *

**YEA, I KNOW MY STORY GETS MORE AND MORE SUCKY BY THE CHAPTER**** BUT PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
